


Peter Parker and the Field Trip

by xImpala67



Series: The Avengers Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Bullying, Field Trip, Multi, Science Bros, Stark Enterprise, Stark Enterprises - Freeform, Stark Tower, Team as Family, Tony is a dad, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Steve Rogers, mom pepper, uncle bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xImpala67/pseuds/xImpala67
Summary: Peter's class takes a field trip to Stark Tower, what secrets will be revealed?Homecoming compliantTony is Peter's Dad (biologically) and Pepper is Peter's Mom (not biologically)Not Civil War compliantPeter is still 15





	Peter Parker and the Field Trip

Peter was bored sitting in his AP Chemistry class, he'd already did this work with his Uncle Bruce, and he mastered it then and there. Completely. But now, sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring to signal the end of the day, he only wished that he could go on patrol now instead of later.

RING

Finally, the bell, now all he has to do is leave class, easy right?

"Class stay back for a minute please, I have an announcement to make"

Apparently it isn't so easy after all. Mr Lambert just has to make an announcement. Damn.

"We're going on a field trip next week class, and you'll all enjoy where it is" Mr Lambert calmly states.

Suddenly, the silence is filled with excitement as people exclaim in joy, Peter however is slumping over his chair, waiting for the destination which has him on edge for no reason.

"Stark Tower"

All of a sudden, amongst the classes excited chatters to each other, Peter's head bangs against the desk. Of course, Parker luck is stupid, but Peter's quickly reminds himself that he's a Stark, not a Parker, that's only his secret name. Nobody outside of the Penthouse floor in the Tower know that he's really a Stark. Well, no one but Ned, Ned's known before he became Spider-Man.

* * *

1 Week Later

As the stereotypical yellow school bus pulls up at the tower, Flash leers over to Peter.

"Wow, Penis Parker, I bet you don't really have an internship here, do you? Guess we'll find out, loser"

Peter only sighs, expecting that remark, but also dreading the tour. At least he never told his family about the tour, and it's not like Tony would know anyways. Pepper on the other hand, she might know, but she won't do or say anything to embarrass him at least.

While the class and Mr Lambert are waiting in the lobby, an intern that Peter recognizes comes into view. She has dirt blonde, shoulder length hair, with black glasses on, as well as a SI lab coat on. It's Felicity.

And it looks like she's going to be their tour guide... Great.

"Hello guys, my name is Felicity West and I'm going to be your tour guide for the remainder of the day here at SI" she said as she started calling out names for visitor badges.

When everyone but Peter was given a badge, Flash suddenly shouted out to Felicity that "Peter doesn't have a badge miss, but he says he's an intern he, is he really?", he intended for Peter to become embarrassed by Felicity saying how he's not an intern.

However, she didn't rise to the bait, instead she said "Peter already has a badge, don't you Pete?", with the last bit directed at Peter, he quickly flashed his badge and pinned it onto his shirt.

"Okay, first off we're going to be going to the r&d labs where more interns are working on designing a prototype of the new StarkPhone, but first we'll have to go through these electronic scanners. All you have to do is scan your badge, like this"

Felicity steps forward to scan her badge as FRIDAY calls out "Miss Felicity West, Intern, Level 3"

"Now it's your turn guys"

As everyone went through the scanner Peter remembered that visitor badges are all Level 1, Intern badges are Level 3 and people that actually work there are Level 5-7, whereas Peter's badge is the highest level there, Level 10, along with Mr Stark himself and Pepper. Not even the Avengers have Level 10, they all have Level 9! Which is fantastic, he drawls in his mind sarcastically.

When Peter walks through the scanner FRIDAY answers in a more joyous tone "Welcome back Mr Parker, everyone is waiting for you on the penthouse level"

Peter embarrassingly steps through and whispers to FRIDAY "C'mon Fri, tell them to stay there and not to come near me under any circumstances... especially not dad"

Flash bumps past Peter on his way to the elevator and hisses to him, saying "Y'know Penis, you might have an internship, but you act as if you know THE Tony Stark. Why on earth would someone as awesome as him, know and like someone as stupid as you"

* * *

In the Penthouse

"Sir, Peter has told me to not let you anywhere near him, or the other avengers, but you specifically. What will I do?" says FRIDAY in a monotone voice.

Tony looks up from the TV that's turned on, only to turn around and look at everyone there. Clint, Bruce, Steve, Bucky and Natasha all have the same look in their eye as Tony does as Clint starts talking.

"Let's go an embarrass the hell out of Mini-Stark"

However, Pepper walks in after hearing this statement made by Clint and directs her attention to everyone in the room, while simultaneously glaring at her husband.

"NO, guys no, this is Peter's only trip to SI with the school, he should have fun. Now, leave him alone with his friends", but as she's walking away, back into the elevator to head to her office, FRIDAY speaks up.

"Sir, it seems that Peter is being verbally harassed by one of the kids in his class"

Pepper halts her removal from the room to see that everyone has stopped and has a bad look in their eyes. Tony, however, looks murderous.

Just before Pepper starts talking, Tony speaks directly to FRIDAY.

"Fri, what's his name?"

"It appears that the young boys name is Eugene "Flash" Thompson, it is on the school records that he's been bullying the young Mr Stark for numerous years"

The last thing that happens in the penthouse is every single one of the avengers abruptly making their way towards the elevator, murmering about a plan, with Natasha fiddling about with her knives and Widow's bite.

* * *

Lunch Break

While everyone is eating lunch, Felicity has given them a scientific activity to do on a piece of paper, however Peter doesn't have one as he made them. The test is supposed to show if anyone in the class could become a valuable intern or employee to SI in the future, once they graduate from high school.

"So, Penis, where's your test? Oh, did you not get one because you're not smart enough" leers Flash.

Ned decides that he's had enough of Flash and snaps "Maybe it's because he made them as he is Tony Starks personal intern"

Peter coughs very loudly and abruptly to halt Ned, luckily MJ was nearby and added in that "haven't you realised that your not in the actual Academic Decathlon team Flash, because you're second alternate, which means that everyone on the team is smarter than you; both Peter and Ned are on the team, so what does that say about you, huh Flash?"

Flash, whose been struck silence, begins to make his way over to his own table, adamant to complete the activity and get a high mark so he can prove he's smarter than Peter, when he bumps into a man.

The man is wearing a very expensive and very well done blue striped suit, with his normal science shirt on underneath which has a Spider-Man face on it. He's also wearing sunglasses with a red glint to them.

 _What kind of douche wears sunglasses inside?_ Flash thinks, but he stops as he realises that the douche whose wearing sunglasses indoors is Tony Stark. THE Tony Stark of Stark Industries. THE son of Howard Stark.

Tony, however glares at the kid, as FRIDAY told him who Flash was.

"Ahhh, so you must be Eugene Thompson, what a surprise to see you here, in my tower"

Flash decides to be confident and states that "Yes, sir, and I would very much like an internship here, just like Penis Parker over there. In fact, I'm an even better choice, so why don't you fire him and hire me instead!" he gloats.

Just before Tony really erupts to Flash, Peter comes over haltingly as he realizes that his dad his speaking to his bully, what a terrible combo.

"Hi erm... Da-Ton-Mr Stark, erm, Mr Stark, what are you doing here, talking to Flash"

The class bursts into murmers of people gossiping about how Peter almost called Tony dad, while Flash sinks into himself and goes behind the rest of the class, as he realizes exactly what he's said to a man who doesn't mind that Penis almost called him Dad.

Tony smiles warmly at Peter. "Hello Peter, so why haven't you ever told me about this Flash kid"

Peter is about to respond when Hawkeye, dressed in his costume, decides to drop out of the vents beside him and affectionately rub his hair.

"Pete! I've not seen you since breakfast! I've missed you bud!"

All of a sudden, lightning strikes outside and Thor walks in, not realising that it's not just him and the family there, and says "ahhh, Mini-Stark! I am back on Midguard! I am hear to see your dad, Man of Iron"

Peter shrinks back and decides to stop this altogether.

"GUYS! No, can you  _please_ go back upstairs, please!"

Captain America walks into the room with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Pete, but you know what happens when your dad's like this. There's no stopping him"

"Well can you please tell me that Aunt Tasha and Uncle Bucky aren't going to come barging in here with weapons and orders to kill" Peter whines.

But obviously, every force in the galaxy is out to get peter today, as both Natasha and Bucky come strolling in. Natasha twirling a shiny and newly cleaned knife, and Bucky showing off his metal arm.

Thankfully this is where Pepper decides to make an appearance as she comes in the room, clipboard in hand and her heel making clinking noises, turns to Mr Lambert and asks, "Hello, sorry Mr, teacher, but can we please borrow Peter for a moment. In fact, why don't you just leave him here while you make your way back to Midtown?"

Mr Lambert, being Peter's worst teacher immediately says "Sorry Miss Potts, but that can't happen as Mr Parker's guardian has to let him leave, however she is back in Queens, an Aunt May, if I recall correctly"

Tony comes forward once again. "Actually, Mr I-Let-My-Pupils-Get-Bullied-By-Asses, but you see, and I'm sorry Pete but I'm far too angry to care about keeping this a secret any longer, but you see teach, I'm Tony Stark and this is my son, Peter Stark. Now if you'll excuse us, we're leaving, and so are you. Now"

Mr Lambert and the class are speechless as they dejectively walk back down to the lobby.

* * *

"Now Pete, why didn't you tell us that you were being bullied by some caveman"

Peter, who really just wants to be like Ant-Man and shrink right about now, embarrassingly explains Flash and his tendency to emotionally bully him, while also explaining that it's never physical.

But Natasha and Bucky both realise that this is a lie and both say the exact same thing.

"Peter, we want the truth. Now"

Peter realises that there's no way out of this and tells them the story of why he won't fight back; he doesn't want to hurt Flash as he cant control his strength.

Tony, upon realising his son's dilemma states that "Well, in that case kiddo, I guess Steve'll just have to teach you how to defend yourself against bullies whom you don't want to hurt"

* * *

Once Peter's asleep, safely tucked into his bed, Tony talks to FRIDAY.

"Fri, get my newest Iron-Man suit ready, we're going for a ride to Mr Thompson's house"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys! This is my first fanfic on ao3 so stay with me here ok, it's not gonna be good, but i'm gonna give it a shot anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed it!!!


End file.
